


Loser, Greek or Whatever

by goodkidreprise



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Aphrodite (Percy Jackson) is Jeremy Heere's Parent, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Charmspeak (Percy Jackson), Children of the Big Three (Percy Jackson), aphrodite kid!chloe, apollo kid! jake, could also be ooc, demeter kid! brooke, hades kid! rich, hecate kid! christine, hermes kid! jenna, how the hell am i suppsoed to have quest ideas?????, mentions of other big three kids, thats an official tag????, updates may be slow, what am i even doing can i even write, zeus kid! michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodkidreprise/pseuds/goodkidreprise
Summary: a normal day gone wrong, but what did jeremy expect? nothing ever was normal when he was around.





	Loser, Greek or Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think you have to know pjo/greek mythology to read this? i am no good with action scenes but i wanted to write a pjo/bmc fic for a little time now so

it should've been a normal day for jeremy and michael, they had their routine. first, they meet up at michael's house, then they go to school and then they go home, mostly to michael's and play apocalypse of the damned. but fate (or is it fates now?) had a different plan for today and the rest of their lives, apparently.

jeremy had had the feeling that something weird was going on for days now, his dad and michael's mothers always brushed it off, like they knew something, but wouldn't tell them. at least michael believed him, because he had that feeling too. 

at lunch, everything got weirder. a teacher followed them closely to the cafeteria and the 'we're being followed' feeling got stronger. jeremy and michael sat together at a table and the teacher was always near them. shortly before lunch was over, and almost all kids were going to their next classes, the teacher that followed them got closer and turned into a... ghost?

"uh... what's happening now?" michael asked confused and stood up from his seat, which feel backwards to the ground.

"do you see that thing?" jermey yelled at one of the kids he saw, that was still in the cafeteria. they just looked at them, began laughing and replied, " _thing_? nothing's there, idiot! are you hallucinating?" then they turned around and said to one of their friends, "what a loser, right?"

"jer... i think we gotta go," michael said nervously, because ghost got closer to both of them, so jeremy just nodded and they ran out of the school to michael's car.

the ghost was still following them (how it did that, jeremy does not know and probably doesn't want to know). jeremy needed to call his dad, they couldn't keep driving and if they called the police, they would probably react like that kid from school. after jeremy tried for the fifth time, his dad picked up. 

"jeremy? you should be in class, why are you calling me right now?"

"dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad! there's something following us, like a ghost? it looks like aunt leah, but she died, like, four months ago! i don't know! michael's driving," michael said a nervous "hi, mr. heere!", and jeremy continued, "but she's still following us, where do we go?" jeremy spoke really quick, but his dad understood anyway and cursed silently.

"okay, son, try to stay calm," mr. heere started to say, but michael interrupted and yelled, "calm? how are we- how are we supposed to stay _calm_ while this thing follows us?!"

"michael, you need to get to your house, your mother will explain everything, or not, because you don't have that much time until she catches up with you, but drive quick! and jeremy," mr. heere paused, "if we don't see each other again soon, i love you and i'm sorry."

jeremy's dad hung up and michael drove to his parents' house. the ghost of his aunt stopped following them for some reason, probably because it smelled something more delicious than michael and jeremy. (hopefully).

michael quickly parked his car and they both ran inside. "mom? mom!" he yelled, looking around the house. 

"honey? why are you home this early? has something happened?" michael's mom asked, looking really concerned. 

"uh... yeah?! we're being followed by jeremy's dead aunt!" michael replied and his mom looked like she wanted to scream. "i knew we couldn't keep you with us forever. i said that to your dad," she looked at jeremy, "but he convinced me and i guess that wasn't the right desicion to make."

michael looked at her confused, so did jeremy. "what are you talking about?" michael's mom sighed and took his hands. "hon, i gotta let you go. you need to go, there's a safe place, away from these ghosts and monsters, an old friend of ours will show you, and every one of your questions will be answered, i promise. but i need you to be safe, so go there! now, go!"

"b-but mom!" michael tried, but she started to tear up, "no, you need to go." jeremy understood what she meant, they weren't safe here right now. "michael, c'mon, let's go."

so they got into michael's pt cruiser again and drove off, his mom provided them with directions to her 'old friend', who was a little weird. at least gleeson (that was his name, but why anyone would want to name their son _gleeson_ of all names, jeremy didn't know and, he was brutal) could show them to this 'safe space', as michael's mom called it.

when they met up with this 'old friend', they just saw a buff man with a goatee, a yankees cap and a... baseball bat? why did that guy have a freaking _baseball bat_?!

after gleeson made them hurry and loudly yelled, "shotgun!", they started to drive, but it wasn't... easy. a few other ghosts and monsters showed up and made gleeson curse. that guy had absolutely _no_ filter. jeremy did not want to be around if that guy got angry.

"holy hera," gleeson started to say, "how did you two survive for this long? especially you!" he turned to michael.

"why me? what's so special about me? also... surviving? what?" michael replied, probably as confused as jeremy. they ignored the 'holy hera' thing, because that wasn't the weirdest thing that would come out of his mouth.

gleeson started to curse again, but in... ancient greek? and how did jeremy understand what he said? "nevermind, i'm getting you both to the place were you need to be."

"but... gleeson, michael's driving, you're only giving vague directions," jeremy replied, but the weird man only grinned and said, "oh, you're welcome boys!"

when they got to the supposedly safe space, it turned out that it was just a strawberry farm, which michael would've pointed out if jeremy didn't shush him.

like gleeson could read minds, he replied, "oh, i know, kids, it might not seem like much, but when you got to see it, you'll get it. just follow me."

and follow him they did, because otherwise they would've been eaten by monsters.

when they ran past a big pine tree, the farm suddenly looked a lot different. "woah, what's going on here?" jeremy asked, but gleeson just shushed him. 

"we," he paused and looked at both of them, "are going to get you to chiron, he'll explain what you need to know."

"wait wait wait, who the hell is chiron?" michael asked and gleeson sighed, "you've.. _never_ heard of chiron? the guy wo trained hercules?" and michael still looked confused, "hercules? isn't he like... from the myths?" gleeson just shook his head. "oh boy, you're about to freak out."

so they walked to this building, where chiron supposedly was. after they found him, michael just smirked. "see, gleeson. that's not chiron. that's a human."

the man in the wheelchair chuckled lightly. "my dear michael," but jeremy interrupted him, "wait, how did you know his name?"

"well, i know every camper here, so why shouldn't i know about you two? and to get back at the question wether i'm chiron or not..."

jeremy and michael both gasped, because the person standing before them wasn't human—he was a centaur, the centaur who trained heroes, and still does, apparently. chiron.


End file.
